Donald's Duck
Donald's Duck is the fifth episode of the third season. In the US, it first aired on the Shining Time Station episode Double Trouble. Plot Duck has been working hard and as a reward the Fat Controller gives him his own branch line. Duck gets conceited about his responsibility, until Donald loses patience and tells him he "quacks" like a duck laying an egg. Duck is furious and his crew decides to put a duckling in Donald's tank. Donald becomes attached to the duckling, but she soon jumps ship at Tidmouth Hault. Donald's crew, planning one last trick, put an egg in a box underneath Duck's bunker. Characters * Toby * Duck * Donald * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Douglas (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Edward (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth Hault * Anopha Quarry * The Quarry Tramroad * Shunting Yards * Arlesburgh * The Lighthouse Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Oliver the Western Engine. * From this episode on, Donald and Douglas' nameplates are on the middle of their boilers. * The episode's title is an obvious play on the famous Disney character, Donald Duck. * The Italian title of this episode is "The Duckling". It is called "Quack" in Welsh. In Germany, it is called "A Bad Joke". * The Coast Guard from TUGS appears. * When the narrator says "The duckling was tame" Donald's water tank lid is a British One Penny coin that has been in circulation since 1971 just painted black. Goofs * The bridge Duck crosses with the trucks is on the line to Anopha Quarry. * Duck's driver and fireman get mixed up briefly while discussing their plan. * When one of Duck's crew members is putting the duck in Donald's tender, he is missing his moustache. * The narrator says Donald opened a sleepy eye, but he opens both. * During the shed scene, there appears to be smoke in the roof of the shed for both engines but neither of them have a fire lit. * Brakevans should have been added to Toby and Duck's trains. * The narrator says that a new station is being built, when in actuality, it is a shed. * Given the water level in Donald's tank, there is not enough room for Dilly. * Why were Duck, Donald, and Douglas working at Anopha Quarry? That is on Thomas' Branch Line. Gallery File:Donald'sDuck1991titlecard.jpg|Original UK title card File:Donald'sDucktitlecard.png|Remastered UK title card File:Donald'sDuckrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored UK title card DonaldsDuckWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Donald'sDuckUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:Donald'sDuckSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Donald'sDuck.jpg|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck2.png File:Donald'sDuck3.jpg File:Donald'sDuck4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck5.png|Duck on the turntable File:Donald'sDuck6.png File:Donald'sDuck7.jpg|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck9.png File:Donald'sDuck10.png File:Donald'sDuck11.png File:Donald'sDuck12.png File:Donald'sDuck13.png File:Donald'sDuck14.png File:Donald'sDuck15.png File:Donald'sDuck16.png File:Donald'sDuck17.png File:Donald'sDuck20.png File:Donald'sDuck21.png File:Donald'sDuck22.png|The egg File:Donald'sDuck23.png File:Donald'sDuck24.png|The stationmaster and Dilly File:Donald'sDuck26.png File:Donald'sDuck27.png File:Donald'sDuck29.png|The Fat Controller File:Donald'sDuck30.png File:Donald'sDuck31.png File:Donald'sDuck32.png File:Donald'sDuck33.png File:Donald'sDuck34.png File:Donald'sDuck35.png File:Donald'sDuck36.png File:Donald'sDuck37.png File:Donald'sDuck38.png File:Donald'sDuck39.png|Donald File:Donald'sDuck40.png File:Donald'sDuck41.png File:Donald'sDuck42.png File:Donald'sDuck43.png|Percy, Donald and Toby with Dilly File:Donald'sDuck44.png File:Donald'sDuck45.png File:Donald'sDuck46.png File:Donald'sDuck47.png File:Donald'sDuck48.PNG|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck49.PNG|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck50.PNG File:Donald'sDuck51.PNG File:Donald'sDuck52.PNG File:Donald'sDuck53.PNG File:Donald'sDuck54.PNG|Deleted scene File:Donald'sDuck55.png|Duck's driver File:Donald'sDuck56.png File:Donald'sDuck57.png File:Donald'sDuck58.png File:Donald'sDuck59.png File:Donald'sDuck60.png File:Donald'sDuck61.png File:Donald'sDuck62.gif File:Donald'sDuck63.png File:Donald'sDuck64.png File:Donald'sDuck65.png File:Donald'sDuck66.jpg|Douglas File:Donald'sDuck67.png File:Donald'sDuck68.png File:Donald'sDuck69.png File:Donald'sDuck70.png File:Donald'sDuck71.png File:Donald'sDuck72.png File:Donald'sDuck73.png File:Donald'sDuck74.png File:Donald'sDuck75.png File:Donald'sDuck76.png File:Donald'sDuck77.png File:Donald'sDuck78.png File:Donald'sDuck79.png Episode File:Donald's Duck - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:Donald's Duck - British narration|UK narration File:Donald's Duck - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes